battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Users that wish to become an administrator or bureaucrat of the Battlefield Wiki need to go through a process known as a Request for Adminship (RfA). This process assesses the suitability of a user for the additional rights, tools and responsibilities, and gives the community a chance to voice their opinions on whether a user is suitable for the role in question. You may nominate yourself or another editor (must have their consent) by following the instructions below. This procedure does not apply to trusted user/rollback rights. To apply for these, please simply ask a bureaucrat. __TOC__ How it Works *Click the Add topic button at the top (near the page title) *Add and click publish *Text will appear in the new section; edit it, filling in the required information and answering the questions. When done, click publish. If you are applying for bureaucrat rights, this must be made clear. *Other users will then comment and vote on the nomination (instructions will appear in the relevant section). *After 7 days, the nomination will either be declared successful or unsuccessful and appropriate action taken Rules *To vote, you must have at least 20 edits and have been here for over 1 month (to prevent multiple account abuse, any suspect accounts will be IP verified). Any ineligible votes will be struck-out and ignored. (Per BF:VOTE) *You should not request admin status unless you have 100 mainspace edits and been here for 1 month. If you do, it will be immediately rejected and moved straight to the archives. *You may only become a bureaucrat if you are already an administrator. There are, however, no other requirements Upon being concluded, nominations will be archived to Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Archive Nominations Example Section 1 Nominator's Statement: In a few sentences, summarise why you think you are suitable for the role of an administrator. (This section should be completed by the nominator, if you are nominating somebody else, you should complete this section about the editor you are nominating, and the nominee should briefly state that they accept the nomination.) :'' '' ::'' '' Section 2 Please answer the following questions honestly and as fully as you can in the space provided. This section should only be completed by the nominee. 1) How often do you visit and how often do you edit? Do you anticipate your activity levels changing in the immediate future? :A: '' '' 2) When you visit, what do you typically do (eg. edit, read, check the forums/blogs, check recent changes, upload images)? :A: '' '' 3) Which pages do you mainly edit (eg. Articles, Forums, Blogs, Templates, Talks, Images, User)? If you were made an admin, would this change? :A: '' '' Thank you. Please stay tuned to take part in the debate, which may include further questioning. Section 3 The following is for an admin to add: (don't worry, they are all 0 until updated) :As of January 1, 2010 (This should be set to reflect when the statistics were added. The statistics should only be updated if a major change occurs) *Total edits: 0''' (''Using '') ::Of which '''0 (0%) are in the mainspace ::Of which 0''' ('''0%) are in private spaces (This is the number and percentage of edits in 'non-useful' areas - blogs, blog comments and your userpage. This allows us to see the number that aren't namespace, but are still 'useful' - files, templates, project pages, etc.) *Total file uploads: 0''' (Using - Just a rough estimate, there's no way of counting precisely without doing it manually) ::Upload rating: '''Average - Explanation (The admin compiling the statistics should take a brief glance through the nominees uploads, then based on the amount that have been deleted, that are improperly licensed and that are of poor quality, give a rough rating, eg. Bad, Poor, Average, Good, Excellent, etc. Please also leave a comment explaining this rating) *Total blocks: 0''' (''Using '') ::Totalling a block time of '''0 hours *Active since: January 1, 2010 (Date active since, according to userpage header) Voting Vote below using: :*'''Support - Reason - ~~~~''' :*'''Oppose - Reason - ~~~~''' :*Comment/Question - ~~~~ Results After 7 days, an admin will close the discussion, file the results below, and move the discussion to the archive Result: Bureaucrat action: Example Section 1 Nominator's Statement: In a few sentences, summarise why you think you are suitable for the role of an administrator. (This section should be completed by the nominator, if you are nominating somebody else, you should complete this section about the editor you are nominating, and the nominee should briefly state that they accept the nomination.) :'' '' ::'' '' Section 2 Please answer the following questions honestly and as fully as you can in the space provided. This section should only be completed by the nominee. 1) How often do you visit and how often do you edit? Do you anticipate your activity levels changing in the immediate future? :A: '' '' 2) When you visit, what do you typically do (eg. edit, read, check the forums/blogs, check recent changes, upload images)? :A: '' '' 3) Which pages do you mainly edit (eg. Articles, Forums, Blogs, Templates, Talks, Images, User)? If you were made an admin, would this change? :A: '' '' Thank you. Please stay tuned to take part in the debate, which may include further questioning. Section 3 The following is for an admin to add: (don't worry, they are all 0 until updated) :As of January 1, 2010 (This should be set to reflect when the statistics were added. The statistics should only be updated if a major change occurs) *Total edits: 0''' (''Using '') ::Of which '''0 (0%) are in the mainspace ::Of which 0''' ('''0%) are in private spaces (This is the number and percentage of edits in 'non-useful' areas - blogs, blog comments and your userpage. This allows us to see the number that aren't namespace, but are still 'useful' - files, templates, project pages, etc.) *Total file uploads: 0''' (Using - Just a rough estimate, there's no way of counting precisely without doing it manually) ::Upload rating: '''Average - Explanation (The admin compiling the statistics should take a brief glance through the nominees uploads, then based on the amount that have been deleted, that are improperly licensed and that are of poor quality, give a rough rating, eg. Bad, Poor, Average, Good, Excellent, etc. Please also leave a comment explaining this rating) *Total blocks: 0''' (''Using '') ::Totalling a block time of '''0 hours *Active since: January 1, 2010 (Date active since, according to userpage header) Voting Vote below using: :*'''Support - Reason - ~~~~''' :*'''Oppose - Reason - ~~~~''' :*Comment/Question - ~~~~ Results After 7 days, an admin will close the discussion, file the results below, and move the discussion to the archive Result: Bureaucrat action: